


forever’s not enough

by yennefersbabe



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Amelia/Arizona, Amezona, F/F, My OTP lets be real, small oneshot, why are they not together yet I’m salty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefersbabe/pseuds/yennefersbabe
Summary: a small songfic i wrote that is based off of the amazing song “forever’s not enough” by Soren Bryce.





	forever’s not enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is super super tiny but I had a lot of fun trying to make it meaningful and the best that I could for such a small one shot. I hope you guys like it!!

She can feel her lips on her skin.

Searing.

Soft.

Breathless.

Small gasps of pleasure leave her lungs as fingers barely, just _barely_ , graze over her skin.

Goosebumps.

“ _Amelia_ ,” she whispers, her eyes fluttering shut as the brunette’s lips finally touch her collarbone. Her senses are on fire. Everything is _hot_ , and _lustful_.

Lust.

No.

Love?

Love.

“ _Shhh_.” It’s whispered, soft, and warm. Lips touch her ear before making contact with her neck. Teeth are grazing.

Arizona wraps her arms around Amelia tighter.

Skin to skin.

Soul to soul.

“ _Amelia. I_ -“ her words are cut off by her sharp intake of oxygen as the brunette’s lips trail down, down, down.

Arizona’s head falls back against her pillow and her fingers tangle into chocolate locks.

Amelia looks up at her.

Her eyes. _God_ , those beautiful blue eyes.

She loves them.

She loves _her_.

Amelia’s lips pull into a lustful grin before she turns just the slightest to press a gentle kiss on the inside of Arizona’s thigh. It’s promising. Arizona’s heartbeat picks up.

“Forever,” Amelia says.

Arizona smiles.

“Forever.”

It’s then that she realizes that with Amelia, forever’s not enough.


End file.
